


Knock that Lasts, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-16
Updated: 2001-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Knock that Lasts, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

A Knock on the Door: A Knock that Lasts  
By Ali Cherry

Sam watched as Josh glared at the mirror, his bowtie tangled around his neck. Sam smiled as Josh looked at his shaking hands.

"Do you need help, Josh?" He asked, his own tie neatly done.

"Yes." Josh growled at his image, and then at Sam as he got up from his relaxed position. "Shouldn't you be the one that's nervous?"

Sam reached out and straightened the fabric and deftly tied it, straightening it with flicks of his fingers.

"The first time, I had to have the Priest tie my bowtie. I was all thumbs." Sam said non-committal.

"So what this is just a rehash?" Josh smoothed his hair with his hand, causing it to stand on end. Sam grabbed a comb and handed it to Josh who dropped it.

"This is just show."

"A very expensive show." The President said as he walked into the room, followed by Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie. Is my mother in her seat?" Josh asked suddenly.

"Yeah, right where you said, and I believe that she pulled out a roll of duct tape and is holding it in her lap." Charlie plopped down on a settee and put his feet up on the table.

"What are you up to?" Sam's face was a mask of horror.

"Mrs. McGarry is going to be sitting between Leo and my mother."

"She's not...?"

"Not if Jenny behaves herself." The President remarked straightening his cuffs in the mirror and checking his image.

"Are we positive she's going to behave?" Toby asked coming in, his jacket over his shoulder and his cufflinks undone.

"She'll behave." Leo was followed by Bill and Jacob, who were strangely quiet in the wake of the chief of staff.

"It really doesn't matter whether she does or not." Sam moved forward to help Toby with his cuffs.

"Yes, it does, half the Congress and ambassadors are out there. It will be a huge embarrassment if she has a fit in the middle of the wedding." Toby tried to pull his cuff out of Sam's hands.

"What and call me unfit for marriage to her daughter?"

"Yes. And would you please leave me alone, I'm not five; I can do my own cuffs."

Sam raised his hands up in surrender and smiled as Toby fiddled some more.

"Fine, fix them." Toby held his arm out, so that Sam's long fingers could neatly insert the cufflinks and position them.

Josh, Leo, Charlie and the President smiled at the domesticity between the men.

"Shut up." Toby glared at them as Sam held his jacket out for Toby to slide his arms in.

"So are we sure that Mrs. McGarry is going to be quiet?"

"Josh's mom has duct tape." Sam grinned as Toby reached over and straightened his bowtie.

"Nice to know that Home Depot has its uses." Toby stopped fidgeting with Sam's tie, and turned towards the rest of them. "Josh stop messing up your hair. And where's the ring?"

Josh felt his pockets. "I have it-" Josh ran his hands over all of his pockets. "I gave it to Donna to hold on. Hold on." Josh darted out the door, as the group started laughing.

@@

Mallory smiled as CJ cursed another pair of nylons. A knock on the door brought her attention to her visitor, Abby dressed in a conservative spring suit smiled adoringly.

"You are going to knock his socks off, kid." Abby brushed a hand over Mallory's forehead and gave her a wink.

"Especially since he hasn't seen this dress yet." Mallory looked at where her dress sat on a mannequin waiting for her.

"We have to find some way of keeping them off balance." CJ came up behind them, struggling with the zipper of her dress. Zoey walked over and pushed CJ's hands out of the way.

"Can't we just be done with this?" Mallory asked suddenly, eyeing her dress. "I just want it to be eleven o'clock and be in an airline seat on the way to our honeymoon."

"Tough cookies. You have to have the marriage part." CJ smiled smoothing her hair back from her face. "I'm going to go check on Carol."

"Where's my mom?" Mallory looked around the room, hesitant to put on her dress without her mother.

"I'll go find her, and we'll get you all trussed up." Abby opened the door to the suite to come face to face with Jenny. "I was just going to find you. Are you ready, Jenny?"

Jenny McGarry's face was set politely with harsh lines around her eyes and mouth. "Let's get this over with." She said softly so Mallory wouldn't hear.

Abby nodded, and led the way back to Mallory and Zoey.

The ladies helped Mallory slide into her dress without mussing her hair or veil. Jenny smiled at her daughter. "You look so beautiful, baby." She wrapped Mallory in her arms and sniffled delicately.

"Thanks, Mom." Mallory stepped back and wiggled a little, settling everything where it belonged.

"Are you ready?" Abby asked.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, and yes. Let's get this over with." Mallory smiled at Zoey who was entertaining the flower girl. "Zoey will you go round up the rest of the bridesmaids? It's almost time."

"Sure thing, Mal."

@@

Sam stared out across the ocean of people seated before him, and tried not to let his eyes widen. He felt Josh step into place behind him.

"Remind me to explain the concept of small and tasteful to the President," Sam muttered softly. Josh chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"Behave you two." Toby growled. Sam smiled slightly at the tremble in Toby 's voice. The Priest appeared to Sam's right, and the string quartet drifted off, only to start the Chorale and Shaker Dance as The President and First Lady were seated beside Mrs. Landingham and Kathy in the front. Next Charlie escorted Jenny down the aisle and took his place with the groomsmen. Sam lost track of the different people filing down the long narrow carpet expanse, until Leo and Mallory stood at the end.

Sam's brain shorted out. Mallory looked gorgeous in that dress, that he was pretty sure he had never seen her in. He felt Josh jostle him a bit, and he closed his mouth and stood up straighter. He could see in the corner of his eye, the First Lady pat her husband's arm in amusement.

Leo's voice squeaked a bit as he offered Mallory to Sam, and Sam noticed that his own hand was shaking as he clasped Mallory's delicate palm. The rest of the world melted away as Sam stared into Mallory's eyes and saw his future. He could see their Sundays spent lounging together, the paper spread around the room, arguments punctuated with kisses, and complaints about the state of public education. He could see them standing off to the side smiling as their own children took their vows, and he could see Mallory smile at him at ninety, her hair still slightly reddish, and her eyes dark with emotion.

"I do." Sam said clearly, inviting the future with its pains and losse 


End file.
